Two and a half years later - second copy
by Thisisourworld
Summary: Two and a half years later, Tris and Uriah find themselves still alive and running from the city once again in hope to live in peace. Jeanine had a daughter she kept hidden in the walls of Erudite and went untouched by the memory serum knows all the well about her mothers plans to kill the divergent's and over throw the government
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys,

I've written this story before… I got busy and life took over so I never got to finish it.

I'm currently uploading the chapters again and changing them slightly due to any errors I find and anything that doesn't seem right or I cant bring about an explanation as to how that would be achievable.

I hope you life it!

I don't own divergent – thank veronica J  
Welcome back to – Two and a half years later. 

I wake with heavy eyes. I feel as though I've been asleep for days. I slowly push myself up, leaning on my elbows, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light in the room. As my eyes begin to adjust, I bring my legs to the side of the bed and pull my body with them; my eyes are completely adjusted now. I take in the room around me… I've been here before; a limp rises in my throat.

My breathing begins to increase, sweat builds on the back of my palms and neck – this can't be real, I'm dead… aren't I?

"Tris", I hear my name as the door opens. I jump from the bed, spinning around so that I'm facing the door, ready to defend myself.

A girl, not much older than myself walks in. I open my mouth to speak but she waves her hand to hush me.

"There will be plenty of time for questions my dear girl, but first, follow me." She continues, before turning on her heels and walks back out of the room.

Two men walk towards me, I take a step back but they both reach out their hands and grab my forearms, stopping me from moving further back. They push me forward towards the door. We walk down a narrow hallway; at the end of it I see the sign for Erudite. The young woman turns to look at me, a hint of satisfaction in her eyes.

The words slip out of my mouth before I even decided to let them.

"What is this? I'm meant to be dead! David shot me… I..i..i didn't survive?" but the memories begin to make their way back to me. The tears of my brother, his voice as he calls me back to him. Tobias hand on my shoulder, his voice as he says his goodbyes… Christina's screams of frustration as they took my body away. A hand wraps about my arm again, harder this time before I'm push forward, I hadn't realised I stopped walking. I turn towards one of them, I've never seen him before, he has dark skin, pitch black hair that has a thick layer of hair product in it to ensure it stays in place.

"Whats going on!" I scream at the young women, as I turn away from the guard, but she continues to move forward. Ignoring my questions.

The men shove me forward again.

"You stop again and we will knock you out and drag you to the distention, its up to you" the man says to me in a soft calm voice… It sends chills down my spin, their voice reminding me of Eric.  
I continue to follow the young woman, who stops in front of an elevator.

We walk into the elevator, I'm pushed to the back, both men still holding my arms tightly.

I glance up as the woman selects the top floor of the building.

"You should feel special Tris, the entire top floor has been completely cleared just for you," the women says with a small laugh, as she looks over her shoulder and smiles at me.  
My hands begin to shake, this cant be good I think to myself.

It only takes 60 second to reach the top floor, as I step through the doors, I am pushed towards a wooden chair in the middle of the room.

It faces a wall of windows, the sun is high in the sky, shinning brightly into the room and obstructing my view of the outside world.  
I have to blink a couple of times before my eyes adjust to the new lighting, but once my vision becomes clear, my mouth opens in awe.

We face the east side of the city, looking over Abnegation and Candor sections of the city.

I shake my head; this can't be happening… why would they keep me alive just to bring me back into the city… I'm a threat to them… aren't I?

I'm not sure how long I stand the staring out of the windows, but the sun is lower now, causing the room to become darker, I shiver from a rush of cold that comes over my body.

"Restrain her," The woman says, pointing to the chair.

The two men push me towards the seat and I sit willingly. There is a belt that goes over my torso. My hands grip the armrest as I gaze up at the women.

"Her arms also" She demands

The two men pull something shiny from their pockets and begin to wrap it around my writs several times.

I clear my throat before speaking again.

"Again, who are you?" I say with a little more power this time.

"Oh, you are such a stupid girl!" The women spites at me, "My name is Paton, and I am the new leader of Erudite" She walks towards me, placing her hands on mine before leaning her face into mine and whispering "Daughter of Jeanine, and you Beatrice Prior, you destroyed her plans and were her biggest problem… and now I am going to destroy everything you are from the inside out" Her breath hits my face, her eyes wide and wild as she finishes her sentence. She pushes herself away, digging the heels of her hands into my, the wire digs into my arms and I wince in pain once more.

I look down, tears building behind my eyes, my breath building in my chest… I'm ready to burst but I will not allow myself to do it here.

"I don't understand," I say in a whisper, "I could be dead right now, all your issues with me could be finished, the moment I let go in the lab room!" I'm screaming now, "That was my final act to change the future of our city! My final attempt to bring an end to this war!" tears begin to fall down my face, I can't wipe them away, all I can do it leave them they're… showing my weakness.

"Do you really think you deserve an easy death? After everything you did to destroy our cities peace and brought the death of my mother!" Paton says with a heartless laugh and begins to walk back and forth. "You dear girl, you brought the death of hundreds of innocent people, allowing them to follow you into the hopeless war in order to protect yourselves… and all for what? To maintain the development of detergent's! HA! You are all children trying to fight a war you'll never understand!" She stops pacing, turns and begins to make her way towards me once more.

"You were taught that you couldn't be controlled." This time, she pauses slightly and allows a smile to spread across her face before she continues. "But don't be fooled, I've finally developed an stimulation that will contain that rebel mind of yours and you will be our puppet!" As she finishes her sentence, one of the guards walks towards her and hands her a black box.

I struggle against the restraints on my arms, thrusting my head from side to side, stopping them from getting the angle they need to inject the needle. Finally, one of the guards locks his arm around my neck, locking my head into place. I feel the needle enter my skin. I look down, blood runs down my arms and onto the ground from the restraints digging into my skin.

I hear a small laugh; I look up into Paton's eyes. My last moments of life spent looking to the eyes of a woman, whose reasoning for keeping me alive, is to torture me instead.

"Uriah!" I shouted as I shot another guard "We need to get outside the fence now!"

"Already on it" He shouted back "The gates opened, I shut down the system but it wont be down for long"

I nodded and we began to run for the gate, guns going off behind us. I fall as a bullet hits my thigh, Uriah grab my left arm and threw me over his shoulders.  
"Cover your head Tris!" He screamed as another group of men began to run towards us.

"Run into the town and look for a empty building" I yelled over his shoulder as I held myself up and began to shoot at the Erudite solders.

Uriah takes a shape turn to the right and I loose all balance and fall against his body again.

It didn't take long to find somewhere to hide, since the war a lot of buildings have stayed empty, manly used by the frictionless.  
Uriah sets me down on a pile of boxes and we both look down at my leg.

"Oh Jesus Tris, can you even walk on this leg?" Uriah asked as he takes his shirt off to tie around my leg in hope to stop the bleeding.

"I don't have a choice, we need to get out of the city." I say to him.

He nods his head, but the expression of his face tells me he doesn't believe me.

We wait until nightfall to continue on. I slept, as Uriah kept watched. He stated I needed more rest considering I was now pretty much disabled.

I shaken awake, "Tris, come on we need to leave now, can you walk?"

I nod at Uriah but wince as I move my leg; I have no idea how I'm going to do to walk.

"Can you find me something I can use as a walking stick?" I ask Uriah and I lean against the wall.

"Sure, be back in a moment" Uriah said as he jogged towards to exist.

I stand against the wall, letting the last two years of torture flow over me. How have I survived? How has Uriah Survived? And then I picture the videos Paton showed us, manipulating us into suffering in silence. Tears build behind my eyes again just as Uriah walks back into the room.

"It's your lucky day Tris, somehow I've found the best looking walking stick ever." Uriah says in such a casual tone, as if he has forgotten we are running for our lives.

"If this is my lucky day, I would hate to see my bad days" I say with a laugh as I forget the memories and grab the stick from Uriah hands. "Come on, we are going to make some ground tonight. I'm not going to be able to run" I say with a sigh.

We stuck close to the walls of the buildings through the city. We reached the walls of the fence at midnight. Uriah looked at me "Ready?" He said.

"As ill ever be" I say as I take a deep breath in getting myself ready for the sharp pain that will occur as soon as Uriah touches my legs.

I reach my arms up towards the top of the fence and Uriah wraps both his arms around my knees and throws me up, just high enough to wrap my fingers around the other side of the fence. Uriah lets go and I shake as I hold my body weight.

"I'm going to push your good leg towards the top first, so you can get a better grip." Uriah said between breaths.

"Ok, lets try and do this quick" My voice is shaky and comes out in a pitch I never thought I had.

I hear Uriah laugh. "Always in such a rush Tris" and begins to push my leg upwards.

I clench my teeth together so I don't scream out in pain. My leg is almost to the top as I begin to twist my body so it falls on the top of the wall, I continue to pull myself up but my leg hits a hole in the brick and I begin to fall. I let out a small scream but Uriah catches my leg and with one shove pushes it back towards the top. With everything I have I somehow pulled myself up and both my right arm and leg dangle of the outside of the fence.

I let out a sign of relief and hear Uriah do the same.

Within minutes Uriah is up and over the fence, waiting for me to let myself fall so he can attempt to catch me and somehow he does.

I'm not sure who is more surprised, him or me. We both let a laugh as he sets me to my feet and grabs my walking stick.

"Do you remember the way?" Uriah asks me.

"My Father told me to walk straight ahead until we reach the creek and then walk east from there" I say. As I try a listen for the sound of flowing water.

"Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?" Uriah said, trying hard not to smile.

I lift my stick and hit him lightly across the head with it.  
"No, I'm fine" I say with a laugh.

Our friendship has grown over the past two years; I guess being tortured together builds a bond between two people. As we walk Uriah grabs his gun from his waistband just incase.

"What do you think they'll do?" Uriah says softly as we make our way through grass that comes up to my chest.

"Who?" I say lightly, but I know exactly whom he is referring too.

"Everyone at the camp, my parents, Zeke, Christina, Cara, Caleb and Tobias…" He says Tobias name slowly, regretting it as soon as it leaves his lips.

"I think, I think they will act like they've seen a ghost," I say with a laugh, trying to keep this conversation light.

"Come on Tris, I need you to assess the situation"

"I don't know Uriah, its been two and a half years" I stop and look at him "To them, we have been dead for two and a half years, a lot can change and our deaths" My voice broke on the word deaths and tears had began to fall over my cheeks. "They would have changed them," I continued, not caring about how weak my voice sounded with the so my emotion in it.

Uriah looked up at the sky.  
"Why did they have to do this to us? Why couldn't we have the normal lives with the people we loved?" The words spill out of his mouth with so much emotion I feel uncomfortable.

Uriah and I both know not to say anything when one of us reaches the point.

"What's to special about us? We didn't want to over throw the government or scream from the roof top that we were divergent!" He was yelling now. His tears now replaced with anger. "I was happy with being a Dauntless idiot, scaring the crap out of the new comers each year, eating cake and finally getting enough courage to sleep with Marlene" He drops to his knees and begins to sob.

I reach down to place my hand on his shoulder, trying to offer any sort of comfort possible.

"Did you" He begins between sobs. "Did you and Tobias ever?" I ask me.

The question takes me off guard, my mouth hangs open as I remember the night we put everything we'd ever done to hurt each other aside and fell into each other.

"Yes, a few days before everything happened" I say so low I didn't expect him to hear me.

Uriah must have got himself together while I was reliving the memories of that night because he was standing in front of me wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"We should keep going." He says, looking of into the distance.  
"Yeah, we better." I say, almost just to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I do not own the Divergent characters – they belong to Victoria Roth  
I hope you all Enjoy!

We only stopped because I tripped and fell over a rock that I couldn't get my foot over.

"Can you hear any water yet?" I ask Uriah as he tightens the blood soaked shirt around my thigh again. I winced with his final tug to tighten it.  
"Nope, but I'm guessing you already knew that considering your hearing it better than mine" Uriah says. "We're going to have to keep going, you are losing to much blood Tris"

I looked down at my leg, it's completely soaked with blood. My black pants, now stained a dirty dark red all the way to my foot, my head feels foggy and my head and beginning to get dizzy – but I can't let myself feel it, we need to reach bureau.

"Ok, let's go," I say. It takes every ounce of strength in my body to get of the ground and begin to walk again but somehow I do it. Uriah watches me as I lean against my walking stick, his eyebrows pull together and his lips turn down at the side... somehow it reminds me of Tobias when he knew I was hiding something from him.

"How long until you tell me how bad the pain's getting Tris?" Uriah voice comes out light.

I give him a weak smile, "Im ok, really," but my voice comes out tense and high pitch.

Uriah sighs and places his hand around my hip, "At least let me help you, even if its just for a five minutes."

I let out sigh, "How is it that i got shot and you didn't... I mean you are bigger than me in all ways" I say as I let a laugh slip through my lips.

"Well, I'm faster and you're the stronger divergent... I would bet my left foot that Patton ordered for you to be captured and brought back to her and I would have been her last resort if they didn't." Uriah replied to me, no humour in his voice.

"You were captured at the same time as me Uriah, stop believing everything she said to you... You are just as strong as I am, we are equals." I say, a little too harshly. Uriah knows my angrier towards the pure and damage gene war our leaders created all those years ago.

We stop talking for awhile. Uriah and I don't like to fight with each other, we've had a fair share over the time in Erudite but it slowly stopped once Patton started to use it against us. The memory of Uriah slamming open the door one night, charging his way towards me as i slept, grabbing my by my throat and slamming me against the wall.

I remember his face being expressionless, no emotions showed through his eyes as he gripped my neck tighter.

Tears build behind my eyes as I push the memory away.

Suddenly the sound of water breaks through my mind, I grab Uriah's arm to get him to stop.

"What?" He says, reaching for his gun.  
"Water!" I say with a little too much excitement. I listen for another moment and take the lead. We walk for another ten minutes or so before we find the creek. I lean against a tree trunk and let a sigh of relief out.

"For a few moments there I thought we were headed in the wrong direction." I say to Uriah with a laugh.

"Ha, for just a few moments? I thought that the moment we started walking" Uriah says with a laugh as he leans over the side of the creek wall and dunks him head in the water. When he brings his head back up he throws his head around letting the water splatter everywhere.

We fill out bottles up with water and sit for a moment.

"How far off do you think we are?" Uriah asks me

"We should be there by night fall" I try to sound confidant but honestly walking here took longer then we both expected, even with me having a bullet in my leg.

"Do you think your parents are there?" Uriah asked

"I hope so." The memory of discovering my parents were alive could not be clearer in my mind. It was a few days after Patton drugged me with the new serum she had created. I was thrown into a dark room when she discovered the serum didn't have an effect on me, I crawled to a corner and began sobbing when someone began speaking.

"Who is that?" The voice spoke softly.

I gasped as I snapped my head up, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dark.

"Its ok, we wont hurt you," they began. "My name is Natalie and my husband whom is asleep next to is named Andrew Prior"

My sobbing stopped. All the warmth in my body fell out of me, my mouth hung opened as I tried to take in what I just herd.

"I think there has been some mistake." I say my words slowly. "My name is Beatrice Prior and I watched my parents die some time ago." This must be stimulation, I watched my parents die at the hands of dauntless solders who were under the stimulation Jeanine created in order to try and over throw the government. I watched as they both sacrificed their life for me, watched as their clothes filled with blood and their body became lifeless.

"Beatrice?" My stimulation mother whispered. I heard her get up; her hands brush against the stonewall as she found her way to me.

"This isn't real, you aren't alive." I say as tears began to build behind my eyes again. I hug my knees closer to my body, preparing myself for the emptiness when I finally wake from the stimulation.

"My dear daughter, this is not a lie." My mother said as she placed her hand on my cheek softly. "This is real, I am alive, your father is alive and you, you are alive." She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight as my sobs exploded out of me like a wild animal.

"Tris!" I jump at the sound of my name and look around until I can see Uriah. I look up and spot him standing at the top of the tree.

"I can see the fence" Uriah yells down at me with a smile and drops himself down so close to me, I move my head back and hit the tree trunk behind me.

"If we start walking now I think we could reach bureau by late noon for sure" he says reaching out hand for me to take and pulls me to my feet.

"What did I wake you from anyway?" Uriah asks.

"Nothing, just another memory" I say with a smile. "The memory of finding out my parents were alive after all that time."

"What about the memory of finding out I was alive after the explosion?" he says teasing me.

"Oh right, the memory of me walking in my room and finding you laying on my bed, and quote" I raise my hands to make speak marks. "So, I'm not died after all, what a game changer!" I laugh as I remember the look on his face when he got up to hug me. We were the only family we had left while in there, my parents were taken away a day after Patton reunited us. All part of her plan I gathered.

"I think my attitude has been what saved us throughout our time in there, without me you would have gone crazy and well lets face it, without me carry you out of Erudite gates you would have been died." He says as he throws the small bag over his back and gives me a light shove on.

"Mm, and my shooting abilities didn't help us at all as we broke out of Erudite?" I try to match is tone but I can never be as happy as Uriah. As much as I've tried over the past two years, I seem to think too much into the situations.

"Ok, maybe we are even but without me you'd still be trying to get over that fence."

"Oh get over it," I say with a laugh as we begin walking to towards burear and hopefully, our new home.

We walk in silence for a while, only hearing our footsteps as we disturb the grass beneath us. I look up at the sky; I've never taken much time enjoying the openness off it but after 2 years of looking at the ceilings of the Erudite building I've decided to begin enjoying things like, looking at the sky.

"Honest moment for a second Tris?" Uriah asks me quietly.

I stop looking at the sky and try to look at his face through the spots in my vision from the sun.

"Go for it" I say as I reach for the drink bottle in his hands.

"We have been gone for 2 and a half years" He looks to the side, not wanting to show me whatever emotion he is feeling. "They have grieved for us, they said their good byes to us" This time he turns his head and looked straight at me. "We heard their good byes, we laid there on the table unable to say anything to them, to let them know we were actually alive."

This is not a memory I want to remember, I begin to adjust the knot around my thigh in hope he may realise and drop the subject.

"My family, I heard their cry's as they walked from the room for the last time, heard you saying your goodbye to me." I look up and meet Uriah eyes, his eyes are empty as he looks over me looking at nothing. He's reliving his last days inside what was meant to be our safe house.

"I don't" I began but realised I don't have anything to say to him. I know the pain he is feeling, I remember the cry's as they found me laying on the ground believing I was dead – just what Patton wanted. I push the heel of my hands into my eyes, trying to push the memories from my mind but there's no point– they have over taken.

I can feel Tobias hand brush mine as he walks away from me, trying to hide his sobs. Christina's cry's as she whispers in me ear.

"Don't be gone, we need you Tris, we need you"

A lump rises in my throat. I try to swallow it and push the emotions back down into my stomach. I drop my hands and begin to shake my head- I'm not doing this. We are so close. I will not break down now.

I clear my throat and grab Uriah's hand.

"I'm not doing this, I can not do this" I look at him trying to hide any trace of emotion from my voice and face. "We are so close to them!, We are so close to getting you back to your family Uriah" I tug on his arm as I try to get us moving again.

"What about you Tris, you have family there too" Uriah tugs his hand back, turning my body back to him, pain spread through my thigh again with the small new movement.

"You haven't stopped to think about how many people love you in there! Have you?" Uriah and I have never seen eye-to-eye on the issue I have of putting others before myself.

"You want to fight with me about this here?" I say, raising one eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, why not!" Uriah begins to walk in a circle as he continues to lecture me.

"Why can't you see that you have a family in there, a family that is not better off without you! You sacrifice yourself time and time again and you don't realise what it does to the people you leave behind" He stops for a breath and begins again.

"Do you know what you did to Tobias when he woke to find you gone that day you left for Erudite?" He turned to face me this time. Waiting for an answer. I just look away. I don't want to think about this, I don't want to remember the day I walked around the corner to see Tobias standing at the end of the hallway with blood running down his face and Dauntless traitors standing on either side of him. My belief of letting myself die for the ones I loved, almost caused the death of the person i loved the most.

"Tris!" Uriah screamed at me. "You cannot walk through that fence and still expect it to be ok to sacrifice yourself because you think they will be better off, because they wont be." He lowers his voice and steps closer to me. "They lost you once, I watch Tobias when he realised he may have lost you for good that morning and…"

"You think he's still going to be in love with me?" I cut him off. "It's been two and a half ears Uriah, grow up!" I try to blink the tears back into my mind. "We may have been locked up day in and day out for two years, only thinking of them." I stop to catch my breath, not take my eyes from his. "Every morning I wake up thinking off him, every stimulation I was put through he was in it. They used my memories of him to help torture me!" I screamed. I hate when he does this. "I don't do this to you Uriah, I don't torture you with your actions" I say.

"Yeah, because I haven't actually had anything incredible stupid." That's true I think to myself.

"It still doesn't mean you get to do this to me." I say, hoping that he will feel a pinch of guilt and let us move on- but he doesn't.

"You just hate that I'm right, you hate that I am stating the truth" he is staring me right in the eyes now.

"Oh yeah?" I say. Crossing my arms. "And what is the truth" I say staring right back.

"That you would put yourself back in the hands of Patton if they threatened anyone on the inside of burear and if you really are prepared to do that." He lets out a sigh. "Then you may as well walk back to her now."

"Why is that stupid?" I say dropping my head, a lump rising in my throat again. "Why should they suffer just because my brain is stronger then they want it to be?"

"Why should they suffer losing you again Tris? when they can fight along side you and you be safe with them" Uriah says, throwing his hands up in the air.

I clench my hands into fists.

"And you wouldn't do the same to save your family if you had to?" I spite the words at him,

"No" He says loudly. "Because I hear their screams, I hear their sobs every night when I fall asleep! I know they will not be better off if I leave them again" His voice is becoming smaller now but his eyes are still tense. "And you Tris, you need to learn that you have the power to break people by leaving them. There is a difference between selfishness and being selfish." I let his words hang in the air for a few moments before looking up at him again.

Was I being selfish when I left Tobias asleep in bed that night? When I went behind his back and went with his father to find the information out from Jeanine? Am I being selfish right now, believing I can leave them all behind again if I can save them from another war?

When I finally look up at Uriah he is standing on his tiptoes with him neck stretched out as far as possible. I turn around and try and see whatever he is looking at.

"What is it?" I whisper to him.

"It's a truck" he's say. All anger from our conversation gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Send me a message with anything you think I should improve on or any ideas you may have.

As always, these lovely characters do not belong to me. They belong to the amazing Veronica Roth.

Enjoy chapter 3

Uriah pulls me behind a tree and tells me to stay here while he sneaks up to see who's driving the truck. I watch him as he walks, crouched over like an old man with a bad back. I loose sight of him through the long grass and turn around to face the other way.

I try to swallow my anger. I hate having the stay behind and I hate that Uriah was right. Maybe I have been selfish with my life in the past, maybe I should go back to Patton and let her finish me, if I'm not prepared to stay by the side of the people I love. But maybe I am? Maybe I can put my safety first this time. Maybe I can forget that Patton will be setting a group of solders out to search for me and stay and fight against them with the people I love besides me instead of leaving them behind. Maybe I can be better.

It's not long after Uriah leaves that I hear footsteps coming towards the tree. I hold my breath as I lean around the side of the tree to see what's going on. As I do, my head collides into Uriah chest and I feel his whole body pressed against mine.

"What's going on?" My voice comes out muffled and then I feel Uriah's hand cover my mouth as he brings his lips towards my ear.

"Erudite soldiers" He says in a panic.

My whole body goes numb. No. They cannot catch us, no. We are too close to Bureau to be taken back now. I cannot go back to be tortured for however long I'm useful for and then let Patton kill me. I can't let it happen, and that when I knew. I knew I would not leave the people I loved behind again.

I can feel Uriah's heavy breathing on my neck, as he try's to slow it down. I place one of my hands over his heart and with one finger mimic the rhythm of his heartbeat. I'm not sure why or how I decided it would be a good idea but within moments his heartbeat had slowed and his breathing was back to normal.

We hear the truck go past us, it stops for a moment and we hear the door open.

"I'm telling you, I saw something" We both hear the high-pitched voice of a young women.

"Yeah and I'm telling you that you didn't, now get back in the truck I want to be back before dark." This time it's a man who spoke.

I glance up at Uriah, who has his head pressed up against the tree with his eyes shut. I've never seen this fearful side of him before, not even in the hallways of Erudite when we passed each other being taken to separate rooms to have new simulations tested on us. We only saw each other when one was under a stimulation, a fun little game for Patton liked to play with us. I remember about a year ago, when Uriah broke my ribs.

Suddenly we hear a door slam shut on the truck and it begins moving towards back in the direction it came from.

We both let out a sigh of relief as we continue to keep still for a few more moments.

After awhile Uriah steps back and peaks out to one side of the tree and see if the truck was still in our sights.

"All clear" He begins. "If I wasn't mistaken, I think you enjoyed being that close to me Tris" he says with all signs of fear gone from his face, instead replaced with humour. A huge smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah, like I had an option, you pretty much threw yourself on me when you came around the tree" I say back teasing. I've never understood our relationship, we have been each other's comfort over the past two years. I feel completely relaxed with him, he knows every dark moment I've been through while in the walls of Erudite and I know his. We can switch from serious so complete fools in a moment but I don't know how this will display in front of our friends and families, if we ever reach them... I think to myself.

"We need to go," I say as I step around the tree and begin walking straight ahead. Wincing every time I have to put weight on my right leg.

"We are going to have to get there soon, we can't take anymore chances with running into another truck of solders." Uriah says behind me.

"I know, I was secretly hoping it would be people from Bureau and we wouldn't have to walk the rest of the way." The words flow out of my mouth freely. For some reason I find it easy to show this type of weakness in front of Uriah, well... all types of weakness really.

"You and me both, I honestly am beginning to feel sick from looking at your leg Tris." He says with a laugh. But I know he is worried about the amount of blood I've lost and honestly so am I. My head feels dazed and I could fall over and not get back up any moment but I can't let the pain win. I continue on.

After awhile I begin to fall behind Uriah, he turns and takes one look at me.

"I'm fine" I try to sound convincingly but its not working.

"Come on," He says gently as he walks towards me and puts his arm around my waist again, and lets all my weight fall onto him.

"We don't have far to go I think" I say as I try to hide my relief. My leg had began to drag behind me and my entry upper body was hunched over my walking stick, which went from supporting my injured leg to supporting my entire body weight.

"I hope so, I don't think you'll last the night out here" Uriah says honestly as he lets his eyes dart to me for only a moment.

"I know, so we better move fast" I try to sound stronger but my body is exhausted and I have began to wince with every step we take.

"Oh and Uriah, Thank you" I try to sound as casual as possible so he doesn't make such a big deal out of it.

"Did I honestly just hear Tris Prior say Thank you? WOW I must be in shock." Uriah says with a loud laugh and then smiles down at me. "Anytime, I'm sure you'd try and support my weight if I was the one who got shot."

I smiled back at him, I enjoy the way he brushes all the important things off like they are nothing.

"I'd most likely fail," I say back to him. "Considering you weigh so much more then I do" I laugh to myself and then feel him to let me go for a moment before catching me again. I lift my walking stick up and hit him with it. We both laugh at each other, for a moment forgetting we are on the run and I'm losing more blood with every step we take.

\- LineBreak -

The sun has begun to set behind the trees just as I begin to see the top of a building straight ahead of us.

"Look" I say and point to the buildings head. "Straight in front, the top of a building"

"I see it" Uriah says back to me.

A bolt of excitement and relief run through my body but it's followed with fear. What's going to happen when they see us? We aren't meant to be alive. Uriah begins to walk fast, almost pulling me along behind him. I clench my teeth together to stop any sign of weakness and begin to move my legs fast, ignoring any pain that comes. As we get closer I notice the amount of guards around the fence begins to grow.

"Lets hope they don't shoot us out of shock" I say dumbly to Uriah, but in all honesty I just needed to break the silence.

"Ha. Ha. Funny" He says.

Clearly this is the only moment Uriah can't come up with a stupid comment about a serious situation.

I swallow hard and look forward again, trying to see if I can recognise anyone. The gate begins to open and a tall dark man walks out holding a gun.

"Stand where you are" His voice is strong, naturally loud. "Place your hands behind your head and wait there." He orders. Just has he begins to walk towards I begin to feel the true affect of all the blood I've lost, my vision begins to darken.

"Get down on your knees" The man orders again.

Good, I can do that I think to myself. Maybe it will stop me from fainting. I hold my breath and clench my mouth shut as I drop to my knees but its no use, a low scream of pain gets out as I feel the intense sharpness of the wound ripping again from the impact.

"You good?" Uriah asks me.

"Yeah, fine" I say without looking at him.

My body is shaking and my vision is still dark around the edges, I don't have long until my body is taken over by the pain and weakness I've been ignoring for hours.

"Please state your name and your purpose of coming here," We are asked by the man.

Uriah looks over at me and I shrug my shoulders and he begins to speak.

"My name is Tris Prior and this is Uriah Pedrad." His voice sounding strong and steady.

I hear yelling behind him. I look up and see the crowd begin to open up.

I look over to Uriah whose attention has been court by the same thing and turn my attention back to it as well. A man races out of the crowd first and stops in his track when he lays his eyes on us.

"Zeke" Uriah whispers to himself.

My mouth hangs open as more people begin to break through and fall still besides Zeke.

I can make out every face that is standing a few feet away from us. The last people to fall still beside them are my parents and Evelyn. Tobias mother, why is she out here?

Before I can take in anymore I feel the life being sucked out of my body and my vision go black. As if someone turned of the lights. I try to grab a hold of Uriah but its too late, my body goes limp, my arms fall down to the side of my body and I feel myself fall face first into the ground.

"Tris!" Uriah yells. "Oh Jesus, She's lost a lot of blood! You need to get her inside" I hear Uriah's frantic voice beside me as footsteps run towards us before I completely go under.


	4. Chapter 4

Of cause, I don't own the Divergent story or the characters I just love to write about it

I feel my body swaying as I begin to open my eyes. I see Uriah face as he looks down at me with a smile.

"We've got this Tris, go on and do what you do best." He says

"And what would that be?" I manage to croak out before shutting my eyes again

"Passing out and leaving me to clean your mess up" I hear him say as he lets a laugh leave his lips freely as I let myself go again.

When I wake again I can see the moon sitting high in the night sky. I let out a groan as I roll over.

"Beatrice" I hear the soft voice of my mother.

"Mum" I could barely hear my own voice as I spoke, I clear it and am about to try again, but my mother has her arms around my neck hugging me tightly.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you in there Beatrice" She says, as she try's to hold her sobs in.

"Like you had any choice, Patton would have killed you if you didn't go with her that day" I said as i pull her up so I could see her face.

"I love you mum," I say as the door opens and my farther walks in.

"Beatrice! You're awake!" His voice holds so much emotion in it, but he makes sure it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Dad" I whisper and we embrace in a hug as he sits down on the bed besides me.

"How are you feeling darling?" My mother asks me as she touches my leg.

"I feel good, actually I can't feel anything from the waist down on my right side." I say to them as I lift to blanket to check my legs are still there. My parent's laugh, and my father open's his mouth to speak.

"At least we know the pain medicine works," My father says. I'm unsure if it's to my mother or me, but either way I smile and lean my head on his shoulders as I drift back to sleep.

The next time my eyes open, the first person I see is Uriah. I pull myself up.

"Haven't I seen enough of you over the past two years?" I say as I roll my eyes at him.

"Hey, I came to break the bad news to you" He begins in a very serious voice. My heartbeat jumps as I think of the thousand of things that could have happened over night.

Erudite solders breaking through the fence coming to drag us back.

"Yo Tris, seriously! All your attention has to be on me, you need to know what has happened" Uriah says as he takes a breath in. "The cake here, its not as good as the one they made at Dauntless." His face has broken out into a massive smile and he is trying to hold in a laugh but its not working.

"I hate you Uriah." I yell as I pick my pillow up from behind my back and hit it over his head. He stanches the pillow from my hand and begins hitting me with it lightly, I put my heads up over my head to try to stop the blows but its not use my body is heavy with pain medicine and all I manage to do it laugh.

"Sometimes Tris, your facial expressions are what make my day" He squeezes out through his laughter.

"Stop it, I need to go to the bathroom." I say to him through laugh.

"I'll get the nurse" Uriah says as he drop the pillow on my head and gets up and exits the room.

I pull the pillow from my head, brush the hair from my face. Its the first time I think to look around the room. Everything it white and glossy. The floors, the furniture, window... there's a door on the fair end of the room, a long couch underneath the window, with a coffee table sitting in front of it.

Uriah and the nurse enter the room just as I throw the blankets back on the bed.

"Huh, still going to be stubborn and act alone are we?" The nurse says to me as she looks at the screens with me vitals on it. I've seen this women before, she has blonde hair, pinned into neat bun on the back of her neck, her hands claps in front of her and suddenly it hits me. Susan!

"Susan!" Her names slips from my lips, I can feel a touch of a smile on the edges of my mouth.

She turns to me, a smile spread wide across her face.

"Tris, I can't believe it." She says to me as she wipes tears from her eyes. "I've never been so happy to see someone rise from the dead in my life." Her tone in high, trying to hide the emotions in her voice. I notice she carriers herself in the same manner she did in Abnegation, but her personality has changed. She is acknowledging her emotions, not just mine.

"Uriah tells me you need to use the bathroom?" She questions me.

"Ah.. yeah" I say, dropping my gaze slightly. I've gotten us to being watch at every moment of my life, but I held on hope that my time in the bathroom would be private.

"I'm sorry but I'll be going in there with you, you cant be weight baring on that leg yet and I know you like to push your limits" Susan replies.

"Wow Susan" I laugh as I shake my head, "You sure have changed since the last time we spoke"

Susan gives me a small smile, but there is sadness in her eyes, "A lot change in such a short amount of time, my attitude change, I think it was away to help me accept and move on from that chapter of my life." Susan speaks to me softly.

I don't know what to say, I look down at my hands in my lap, entwining my fingers. Moved on? I repeat the words over and over in my mind, beginning to feel unsettled.

"Ok, lets get you off to the bathroom Tris" Uriah breaks through the silence. "How about I just carrier her and then you can help her in the bathroom Susan?" Uriah says as he walks to the right side of the bed, opposite Susan.

"Hmm, that seems like a good idea actually" Susan says to Uriah. "Just left her legs slowly and when you place her down, please be gently and don't let her weight go until I tell you to, ok?" Susan tells Uriah. who just stares back, with a small smirk on his face.

"Stern, I like it" He says back to her, as he slide one arm under my knees and the other across my shoulders.

Uriah lifts me slowly, I wrap my arms around his neck, trying to hold some of my weight. We head towards the bathroom, Susan opens the door, allowing us is.

The bathroom has a shower in one corner and a toilet across from it, along with a sink positioned next to the toilet. There is a small window, spread long under the room, letting in a large amount of light.. or maybe its a normal amount, but I haven't been around natural elements for so long.

"You alright?" Uriah asks as he stops in front of the toilet and begins to lower me down.

"Yeah fine, a little dizzy though" I say as i reach out a hand towards the wall, but Susan grabs my hand and allows me to put all my weight onto her. I give her a small smile, I'm not use to this... allow others to do things for me.

"Ok Uriah, place her feet down slowly, but don't let all of her weight go back yet, try to keep your hands on her waist and ill support her top half while we get her positioned correctly and then you can leave" Susan says sternly again. Her lips are pressed into a straight line and her eyebrows pulled in close together.

I feel my face getting hotter as Uriah's hands slide down my body and press tightly around my waist. We are close, but we've never touch or held each other life this before.

"Ok Tris, I need you to turn slightly towards the shower so that your back is facing the toileting completely, be sure to only place the ball of your right foot on the ground, I don't know how much weight you will be able to handle right now." Susan speaks again, never taking her eyes from my body.

I do has she says, leaning into her as I press the ball of my right foot into the ground. I wince at the pain that shoots through my leg, pulling away slightly.

"You're doing well, just a few more inches and we will be in the right position." Susan speaks again.

Sweat beings to build in my hands and on the back on my neck. I've barely done anything but my body feels weak already.

Finally, I'm in the right position and Uriah lets me go. He leave the room quickly, saying he will wait outside for us when we are ready.

I peak up at Susan, she is still watching every moment I make, but this time she offers me a small smile.

"I know this is going to make you uncomfortable but I'm going to have to help you throughout the entire process, ill help you sit down and stay while you finish and then assist with helping you freshen up." Susan says in her stern tone again.

I cant help but laugh once again before saying "You know, your nurse tone is amazing, its makes me forget about how awkward I feel about needing help with my private acts and also that we grew up together and know each other well" I say the last part slowly, I feel as though I should have said knew, instead of know.

Susan gives me a smile before linking her arm underneath my right and helping me lean back slowly onto the toilet. I let out a sigh on relief as all my weight in taken from my legs and I feel as though I can breath again.

Susan turns around, allowing me a little bit of privacy as I use the toilet. As i finish, i reach for the toilet paper. Susan must hear the ripping of the paper as she peaks over her shoulder before saying "Are you sure you don't need me to help?"

I feel my face go bright red... I think I can handle this one myself. "No no, I think I can manage this one myself, I'll let you know if I need you though" I reply.

"Ok, could you help me stand now?" I ask to Susan.

Susan walks towards me, slipping her arm under mine again, and on three we slowly stand.  
Susan calls out to Uriah, who opens the right away. Clearly he's been listening to the conversation through the door to make sure everything's ok.

"Bladders all empty Tris?" Uriah says with a big grin.

I roll my eyes at him, "Just give me your hand" I say flatly as I put out my left hand and prepare myself to walk.

"We will turn slowly and head for the sink, I think we should wait for the doctors to give us the all clear before you have a warm shower." Susan says.

They both help me turn and head towards the sink, I wince at every movement I make. My body aches everywhere, not just my injured leg.

Susan grabs a cloth and throws it in the sink as Uriah turns on the water. I remove my hand from Uriah and Susan and place them on the sink.  
I let the water warm up before I slip my hands in and under the water, it feels nice against my skin. I cup my hands, bending at the waist and throwing the water over my face, a sigh slips from my lips as i throw another handful of water over my face.

I grab the washer and begin to wash my face, neck and hands.

Uriah's hands have slipped back to my waist, holding me steady. I smile at him softly in the mirror. I notice Susan's eye darting between us both, I quickly drop my gaze back to the water in the sink and squeeze out the washer. The water turn a light brown before circling the drain.

I look back to the mirror, avoiding Uriah's eye this time. I stare intently at myself, my hair has grown, it is almost the length it was when I left Abnegation, it hands heavy on both sides of my face. I run my fingers through it as I try to get some of the knots out of it, but it doesn't work.

"I think we better get you back to your bed Tris, I'm sure the doctor will be coming to see you anytime now and we can get you into the shower and have a proper wash this afternoon" Susan breaks the silence that has fallen over us.

"Ill head down and get you something to eat." Uriah says as he places me back onto my bed.

"Thanks" I say as I pull my gown back and inspect my wound. My skin is a dark purple around it, but there's a white bandage over the top of where the bullet must have entered my skin.

"They removed the bullet easily last night, you don't have any nerve or tissue damage, but it will take some time the heal if you don't take it slow Tris" susan answers the questions I haven't even thought of asking yet.

"Thanks" I say, as I brush my fingers over the bandage.

"You have some people who would like to see you, but I will only let them in if I believe you are up for it, its going to be very emotional and physically draining for you to go through this" Susan speaks again. She's matured so much, her understanding of human needs has me in awe.

"Who..." the word slips from my mouth before i ready for it to, my voice comes out high pitched and I barley hear myself speak.

"Your family for one, but your friends have been outside in the waiting room since you and Uriah arrived." Susan answers my question, but withholds the name for some reason.

My mouth goes dry, I'm not sure I'm ready for this... I didn't allow myself to think about this moment, I didn't believe we'd ever make it back.

"It's been a big shock, to everyone" Susan speaks suddenly, as she sits on the end of my bed, reaching out a hand, and placing on top of mine. "It may take some time for everyone to get use to the idea that everything we were told over the past 2 and so years was somewhat of a lie, your parents are alive, as are you and Uriah... it seems that divergent's are still being tracked down and killed and well Tris... the war looks to be starting over again" Susan says with a heavy sigh.

I'm about to reply when I hear a deep laugh outside my door and without knocking, in walks Uriah, two muffins in one hand and bottle of water the other. He stops at the doorway, half of his body blocked by the door, his eyes are serious but there's a grin spread across his face.

"Tris, there's a few people out here wanting to see you, you think you're ready?" Uriah says, his grin still big across his face but his eyes are still hard, set on me like stone.

I give a weak smile, "I think i am manage" I say softly. I have no idea who is waiting for me... but I know I may break if Tobias isn't one of them.

Uriah steps out of the way of the door, walking towards my bed and placing the muffin and water on my bedside table.

Christina walks in first, then Zeeke, and lastly Cara. As much as I am pleased to see my old friends, I cant help but feel a stab of pain as I realise Tobias isn't with them.

"You really need to stop this whole almost dying thing Beatrice" Christina speaks first. She has a smile spread so wide across her face that I almost don't notice the tears streaming down her face. She rushes towards me, throwing her arms around my neck, almost landing in my lap.

A small laugh comes out of my mouth, "Trust me, I tried so hard to come back... but I wasn't strong enough." I whisper into her hair, it smells of fresh soap and rain. I feel a tear run down my face.

"We've missed you Tris." She says with so much emotion I feel she would break down completely right there.

"I missed you all too," I say as I up at the others, "You have no idea how bad its been other having Uriah for company the past few years" I say with a laugh as I throw a smile in his direction.

We all sit in silence for a while, everyone's gathered around my bed, exchanged hugs and a few awkward smiles towards each other... unable to find the right words to speak. Truthfully, I'm grateful for it because I honestly haven't thought about the things I would say to everyone once we got back, just like i never allowed myself to think Uriah and I would ever get here.

Christina finally breaks the silence again, her hands clamped together in her lap.  
"Tobias wasn't here when you and Uriah were brought in, he has been helping out with training the under kids in combat skills…" she says as she avoids eye contact.

"Ahh." Is all I manage to get out.

So he doesn't even know I am here, that I am alive. He doesn't know Uriah and I have been kept against our will at Erudite and that we have been tortured everyday for two and a half years and my parents, oh god.

''Whose going to tell him?" I whisper to words as I look out the window.

"His mother, we all thought she would be the best person to break this news to him" She says softly as she turns her head to face mine.

"How much do you know?" I turn and ask her.

"Not much, I mean we all know that your parents are alive, you and Uriah never actually died when we thought you did… but we are still trying to work out how it actually happened" Her eyebrows pull together and she pushes her lips into a straight and hard line.

"We only found out about your parents two days ago, but they didn't say anything about you and Uriah" Zeeke speaks for the first time.

I don't mention the idea I have about how Patton manage to get us to come across as dead, it don't want to talk about my death. It's all I've been living for far to long. Thankfully I no longer need to try and change the subject because the door swings opened and I see my parents walk in who are closely followed by Evelyn.

"We're very sorry everyone but we need to speak to Tris and Uriah privately" My father spoke, so gently and soft I almost have to ask him to repeat his words.

"Can Zeeke stay? He is my family after all" Uriah states sternly, arms crossed over his chest. Something in the way he looks at Evelyn makes me feel unsettled, like he already knows something bad is going to happen.

"Why yes, of cause he can stay Uriah" My mother answers him with a sweet smile.

"Ok, I'll see you later Tris." Christina says gives me another hug and walks out the door.

I sit up straighter and put down my muffin as I look up to all three of them. I feel like a child who has done the wrong thing and has been sent to the principal's office at school.

"Tris," I hear Evelyn speak my name and step forward. "Your parents have tried to fill in as much of the gaps as needed but well it may not surprise you that we are still very confused and also concerned with how this could have happened to you all."

"So you are here to find out our side of the story?" I say sternly, I didn't mean for the words to come out the way they did but even the idea of explain what has happened to me makes my hear race.

"Well, yes," Evelyn begins with a heavy sigh. "But we need you and Uriah to both do it under the truth serum." My head snaps up at her.

"You want us to do what!" I yell at her suddenly. Uriah gives snort and walks towards the window.

"Beatrice, don't raise your voice." My father speaks to me in a disapproval tone, I guess his Abnegation rules still runs within him. My mother steps in front of Evelyn and sinks down to my eye level.

"Beatrice, honey." She said slowly. I've never heard my mother call me honey before. "Your father and I did it when we first got here, the questions are difficult to answer but you can do this." Your voice is full of strength when she finishes; she thinks I can do this. She thinks because I got through the last 2 years that I can get through answer questions honestly without breaking, but I cant.

"You and Uriah will be asked to do it in 2 days, we all decided it would be best you both begin to feel comfortable before putting you under the influence of it."

Evelyn says as she steps to the right so I can see her.

"How thoughtful of you all." I say emotionless. "Is that all?" I ask finally looking at Evelyn.

"Well, no." she says as she crosses her arms across her chest. "My son, Tobias is back from training the younger children and I informed him in on the actions that have occurred within the last few weeks." Her voice is low and concerning but her eyes hold strong as she looks at me.

"Oh." Is all I say to her.

"He is waiting outside, if you wish for him to come in when we leave." I can't even answer, I can't think straight.

He knows I'm alive... he is waiting outside my door, waiting to see me? My heart begins to race and I can feel sweat building all over my body. I feel my mother kiss my forehead as they turn to exist the room. I hear my mother speak to someone as she closes the door.

"Be gentle, she's in as much shock as you" and with that I see Tobia walk into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

ENJOY! 

He looks just like I remember, his square upper lip and full lower lip. His hooked nose and his eyes, so deep set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows.  
"Beatrice ?" My name leaves his mouth too fast. He steps forward towards me but at the last moment changes his mind and stays where he is. I look down at my feet as they hang over the bed, trying to think of something to say.

I smile at the sound of my name. His voice soft, as though he was speaking to himself.

We stare at each other for what feel like hours but are only minutes. I want so badly to close the gap between us.

I take a deep breath, "D.. do you want to sit down?" I ask quietly. pointing to a chair on my left.

I watch as he walks towards me, past the chair and sits gently on the end of my bed... His eyes stayed on me the entire time.

"I'm sorry" I suddenly say, my voice thick with emotion. MY eyes burn as I try to hold back my tears,"I am so sorry" My voice cranks at the end.

Tobia's reaches out his hand and cups my face. His thumb resting just under my jaw line, I lean into his palm and close my eyes.

Tobia's moves closer to me, "Don't be sorry, I understand" He says softly.

Suddenly the bed dips and Tobia's forehead is on mine.

"How did I get lucky twice... how did we get this lucky twice?" Tobia's begins to speak again, his voice is heavy with emotions.

I keep my eyes closes for a few moments longer. Allowing myself those moments to take in his scent, apples and leaves. I take in the sensation of his touch, the warmth I feel from his body.

 _How did I get so lucky?_ I think to myself. Suddenly my cheeks are wet with tears.

Tobia's pulls back suddenly, his hand brushing down my face and cupping my chin.

He tilts my head up as I open my eyes, tear's running heavy down my face.

To my surprise, Tobia's is crying also. His cheeks shine in the light.

"I don't know, but this time around I'd like to stay by your side." I'm shocked at the words, but even more shocked to how to how easily they slip from my mouth.

"Always" Tobia's replies.

He leans in, closing the gap between us. His lips press gently on mine.

Somehow, I feel more healed then I've felt since I woke up.

He was made for me, and I him.

We part, interlacing our fingers together.

We stare at each other in silence once more. These moments are what made me so sure of our connection, our understanding of the importance of small actions of touch and look.

There's a knock on the door, but before I can answer, a man opens and enters through the doorway.

"Hi" He smile at me before continuing, "My names John and I'm you doctor" he finishes his sentence as he reaches for my chart and begins to read over the notes.

"How are you feeling Beatrice?" John asks as his eyes rise from the folder and glace at Tobias.

It's Tris and I'm fine" I reply a bit too fast, squeezing Tobia's hand a tighter.

"I'm sorry but Tobia's, I can't discuss Tris's issues while you are in the room... I'm assuming you aren't family" John speaks sternly to Tobias.

"No, he will stay..." I say as I try to match his tone. My heart rate quickens, I don't want to him to leave me.

The doctor sighs, "They told me you'd be stubborn."

"Who is they?" Tobia's questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Your mother for one" He replies to Tobias.

I let out a small laugh, "I'm not being stubborn, I have been gone for awhile and have been alone for the majority of that time, I think that gives me the right to choose who my family is and who can hear my medical information." I say flatly.

He sighs and sharply says "Fine."

He walks over to a white on the wall, places what must be my Xrays on the front and switches on a light.

"You were shot in your right thigh, the bullet missed your major arteries but it torn your Rectus Femoris and Vastus Lateralis muscles, which are two of you major muscles in your thigh so you will need some physiotherapy to ensure optimal healing and function" John says without turning around.

I stare at the back of his head, his arrogant's annoys me.

"How long will it take before Tris is able to attend physiotherapy?" Tobia's asks the question for me. I notice how he calls me Tris, keeping my real name for ourselves, just like I once did with his name.

"Considering its muscle, a little over a week." He replies, finally turning to look at us, "If the bullet has his a tendon or the bone, we'd be looking at months."

"And physio?" I ask, "How long do you expect me to be taking part in that?"

"I'll be requesting 2 sessions a week for a month" John answers as he puts his pen to my chart and begins to write something.

I look down at my leg, brushing my fingers over top of the bandage once more.

"It could be a lot worse, Tris" I hear Tobia's say quietly to me.

"How is you pain Tris?" John questions me again.

"Ah yeah, its a continuous throb at the moment" I answer without bring my eyes up.

"And you walked to the bathroom this morning?" He questions again.

"Urh.. Not really.." I look up at Tobia's, hating that he has to know this. "Uriah carried me from the bed and into the room, then he and Susan helped me stand, before Uriah left." I add in quickly.

His month dips at the sides and his eyes flicker down to our hands touching on the bed.

He has to know that Uriah and I are just friends? He must understand that... I think in a panic.

"Ok, I'm going to give you some pain medication and I will ask your nurse to assist you into the shower in about half an hour, ok?" John voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Mmhmm" Is all I manage to say as I continue to search Tobia's eyes.

John hands me two big whites pills and a cup of water. I look down at them, I've never taken tablets before, everything is in a liquid inside the city.

"They are an old convectional medicine, our studies have shown that they work more efficiently in the body of a divergent" John says

"Ah" it all I manage the say, I'd rather not speak about divergent's.

I take the pills, cough a little at the end. I can feel them sliding down my throat, I take another mouth full of water in hope it will move them down faster.

"I'll see you throughout the day Tris" John says, and leaves the room.

Tobia's looks at me, placing a hand on the side of my face and allowing his thumb to brush over my bottom lip.

"I remember always being in awe of you ability to touch me in away I never thought I needed." I say to him softly.

He smiles slightly, "And you need to have you lips touched?" He questions playfully.

"No, its how safe I feel when you touch me like this..." I let the words sit between us for a moment before I speak again, but he beats me to it. "I could always break out of a stimulation as soon as the stimulation you touched me, it was never right... never safe." My voice is shakes as i finish the sentence.

Tobia's eye go hard, and his mouth dips down again. "You've been through so much, I dont know how you're even functioning Tris." Tobia's says, his voice deep and his eyes stare hard into mine, searching for something.

"At times I'd want to give up, but those were the times I'd hear Uriah's screams next door or your voice in my head telling me to keep fighting... to come back to you" I say.

Suddenly we hear at knock on the door, Susan pokes her head in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Tris, I'd like to get you up and into the shower before while the pain medication is at its highest." Susan says sternly again.

I laugh at her tone of voice, I never thought I'd see Susan again, and to see her so much stronger... so sure of herself. Its amazing.

"So, perhaps this time, I can be the one to carry you?" Tobia's says with a wide smile on his face, and joy at the corners of his eyes.

I laugh, "I'd like that" I say softly, before leaning in a pressing my lips to his, forgetting Susan is watching us.


End file.
